


Happy? Father's Day

by oloros



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father's Day, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oloros/pseuds/oloros
Summary: It’s an occasion to celebrate, but Connor finds Hank at the playground. There’s nothing more debilitating than hurting alone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Happy? Father's Day

He found Hank at Riverside Park, sitting on the bench ahead of the playground.

He had left early in the morning, before Connor had finished his routine system diagnostic, and disappeared for the rest of the day. Connor had checked the station, the bars and his favourite food joint, but there wasn’t a single trace. It would be worrying enough on its own, but there was something particular about this specific day.

It was Father’s Day.

It didn’t mean much to Connor. He was an android, birthed by man, which didn’t come with a paternal connection. But he could feel that it hurt Hank; he could see the way the light in his eyes dimmed and his slouch worsened in his seat. He was late to get up and later to arrive at work, even with Connor prompting him. Every hour leading up to the day was another mental decline, so much so that Connor had taken to keeping Hank’s gun so that he wouldn’t attempt anything.

His research informed him it was a day to celebrate parenthood, but he felt it was a day of despair.

It was a familiar scene. Connor lingered back, just before the playground entrance. There was no anguished snow at his feet this time, instead he stood on a scratched and aged pavement. Snowflakes no longer danced through the air, only a cool breeze dragging its soft fingertips along his cheek. The gentle lapping of the border river echoed around him, and flowers bloomed with a false hope.

He hesitated.

The last time they had been here, Hank had pulled a gun on him. He had asked him if he was afraid to die.

He had become familiar with fear; he understood it well. He was afraid of heights, he was afraid of death and he was afraid to walk through the door and find Hank’s blood seeping through the cracks of his kitchen tiles.

Tentatively, he walked forwards. He passed the playground, full of ghosts, and he approached the bench. Hank had his hands in his lap, clutching tightly to a bottle of whisky like it were a source of life. His hair hung over his face and shadowed his eyes. He didn’t turn to acknowledge Connor when he arrived; it was as if he was never there.

Connor briefly considered turning back, obliging the man’s distaste for company. But he didn’t. He was uncertain of many things since his deviancy, but there was one thing he was sure of: there was nothing more debilitating than hurting alone.

He eased onto the bench, next to Hank. He was as soundless as possible, keeping his head forward, staring at the setting sun in the distance. It tore the yellow light away from them a minute at a time, until the darkness surrounded them and the only thing illuminating the rim of the whisky bottle were the blue stars above. They were unfortunately beautiful.

It had been an hour of silent contemplation when the longing whistle of wind was interrupted by a deep inhale from Hank.

Connor felt a hand wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer. It pulled him into a zen garden, one with no roses, no thorns, no doves and no gravestones; only the comfort of a warm body and the bittersweet scent of whisky.

He expected the embrace to end, but it never did. They stayed there for seconds, minutes, hours, all the way until the sun poked above the horizon once more.

Connor often felt regret.

There were many things to enjoy about being an android. He enjoyed being able to scan the area around him and surround himself with information. He enjoyed being able to analyse any substance at a moment’s notice. He enjoyed his extended physical capabilities and his advanced cognitive functions. He enjoyed the way his LED would communicate a feeling he wasn’t ready to explain.

But he loved Hank.

And on days like these, he wished he could be a warm body, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Father's Day is the 6th of September here in Australia!  
> I wanted to write something as I usually don't do anything; I haven't spoken to my own dad for three or four years now.  
> I adore Connor and Hank's relationship and it means a lot to me personally. I think there's a lot more subtle affection between them than obvious, but they still clearly consider eachother family. They've improved eachother's lives in a lot of ways.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
